Even Love has a Price
by auronstar1903
Summary: Sabin and Edgar finally get their "happily ever after". Terra gets a misunderstanding. And apparently, there was a bet among this... Sabin/Edgar, implied Locke/Celes, pre-Shadow/Terra


**Even Love has a Price**

_**Sabin x Edgar, implied Locke x Celes and Shadow x Terra. Enjoy!**_

The skies of Gaia were once again peaceful. With the good sunlight, the chirping of the birds…..and none other than the roaring engine of the _Falcon_, soaring high in the sky.

It had been well past three months since the reign of Kefka had ended. The group of heroes still wondered if his insanity finally consumed his mind or not. Not that anyone cared, really. He was a General dressed like a freakin' clown. He was crazy and HAD to die!

Throughout the past three months, Setzer had offered everyone the chance to hang around every now and then especially since there was more of Gaia to explore. Those like Terra, Shadow, Locke, Celes and Mog seemed okay since they didn't have much on their to-do list. And Edgar and Sabin figured that the loyal subjects could handle the usual work on the occasion.

At the time, Edgar found himself in the captain's quarters (Setzer never really cared who was in there, so long as they didn't peep at anything they shouldn't) reading some cheesy romance novel. '_THIS is called a romance novel_?' he thought. '_MY love would sure as hell make a better novel then this._' He'd be the good guy, Sabin, his…monk, in this case…in shining armor. He sighed at the thought. He saw nothing wrong with their love. After all, Sabin returned the feelings just as much. Even after he found that the coin toss was rigged.

A stray tear fell as Edgar pondered that moment. He never wanted to rig it. Though they were younger, he loved Sabin too much. He wanted him to stay so bad. Especially after their father died. He wanted to know he was not alone. But that was just it. He loved Sabin so much…he HAD to let him go. Sabin just didn't feel ready to take on royal responsibilities. And only Edgar could see that.

Surprisingly, Sabin was aware of the situation, but he knew his twin loved him. He even debated staying. But he wanted to be stronger, for Edgar. And with that, he set off. Of course back then, he was still young, but meeting Duncan was probably a good change for his life. Of course he hated Vargas almost as much as he loved his other half. Though he never saw their training as a competition, Vargas did. In the end, though, he saw no mercy into beating Vargas to death…literally. In all honesty, Vargas was hurting Edgar…HIS Edgar.

Along their journey, Edgar finally told Sabin the truth. About his feelings, the coin toss, everything. He spent a whole night apologizing, crying into his twin's arms, while Sabin stayed there, grasping Edgar tightly in a hug, reassuring him. Of course now knowing of his feelings, Sabin knew what he had to do. And he had to do it before he would lose him.

So Sabin kissed Edgar.

And Edgar kissed back.

They talked of their love, of course, and found neither had any regrets. And from there, their love bloomed. The rest of the group was just as supportive, too. And their love had been their drive to finally befall the Empire.

As Edgar smiled at the thoughts, he didn't hear the door open and close quietly. He hadn't noticed any company until he felt a strong arm hoist his slimmer figure onto his lap. In the seconds it took to realize his company, he smiled as he nuzzled his head under the other's chin.

"Watcha reading?" the deep sweet voice asked, rubbing Edgar's arm soothingly. Edgar handed him the book, resituating himself on the other's lap. A muscular hand flipped through two to three pages before tossing it across the room. "I hope you didn't spend too much money on that."

"Only two hundred gil." Edgar waved his hand in dismissal, getting a better look at his twin. Sabin hadn't shaved for at last three days, the five- o-clock shadow showing. The king liked it when his brother didn't shave. He had a secret fetish for it, finding himself licking it between kisses. "Had a really cheesy plot to it. Besides," he added, recalling earlier thoughts, "our love would make a better story."

"Then we'll add that on our to-do list." Sabin smirked, capturing Edgar's lips in a heated kiss. After a moment, they stood up to stand near the bay window, hand in hand, looking at the sky.

After a few seconds, Edgar took a breath. "Sabin?" he asked, causing his brother to turn to look. "You'll stay with me in Figaro again, right? I don't want you to leave again.…" he found his voice cracking at the last words.

Sabin caressed his brother's cheek, hearing the pain in his voice. "Hey, I'll stay, I promise you. But if I'm to rule the kingdom of Figaro alongside you, I'd rather leave the politics and whatnot to you, if you don't mind." Edgar smiled, chuckling a little at the words, causing the bigger of the two to break into a bigger smile, hugging him all the while.

After they broke apart, Sabin cupped Edgar's chin with two fingers. "Such a noble thing to ask of me though, brother." He spoke. "But you really are brave. And with that being said," He rubbed the back of his head for a moment, "I believe it's my turn to ask something of you…" and with that, Sabin reached into his pocket…..

_Meanwhile….._

Terra once again found herself walking aimlessly around the _Falcon_. Being simple-minded while in the hands of the Empire, she never took any moment or sight in her life for granted anymore. She enjoyed having all these new friends in her life, family, if you would. She still thought back to her conversation with General Leo at times, still wondering what love really was. She knew she cherished the kids back in the small village of Mobliz, but wanted to understand true love, like in the books Edgar offered her occasionally. For any matter, she somehow felt close to Shadow, who actually found himself spending more time with her than the others, getting to know each other more.

She was so lost in thought, she almost didn't see the door to Setzer's quarters slightly open. She figured he must've forgotten to close it. As she was making her way to close it, she stopped as she noticed Sabin and Edgar in the room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. For any matter, she knew they could be a good definition of love. Figuring they wanted privacy, she was about to close it, but stopped when she noticed something.

Apparently, Sabin had gotten down on one knee, almost as if he was hurt. But he must've been ignoring the pain as she noticed him pull something out of his pocket, presenting it to Edgar. But with that gesture, Edgar began to cry.

She was struck with horror. 'But I thought they…' she began to feel sad herself. At that moment, she felt the need to tell someone. _Anyone. _And with that, she rushed down the hall.

_Meanwhile (Celes, Locke, Mog, Shadow and Strago),_

"Pay up, geezer, kupo!" Mog boasted, collecting his winnings. Strago mumbled, reaching into his red cloak for the gil. Shadow, who had been at the nearby bar, shook his head in humor.

Celes, Locke, Mog and Strago found themselves playing a friendly game of poker. They figured it would be a good time-killer before they reached the opera house, where Celes had surprised everyone, wanting to do an encore of her previous role.

"You damn moogle, I'm pretty sure you've got an x-ray implanted in ya." The elder mage mumbled.

"Aw, come on, Strago, it's all fun and games." Celes joked, choosing to sit in Locke's lap. "Just accept that you lost to a moogle like a real man." Locke couldn't help but burst into laughter, kissing Celes on the cheek.

Just as Strago was about to let out a string of curses, Terra came bursting in, sorrow and horror plastered on her face. Shadow immediately got up to confront her, the others sharing a look of concern. "What is it, Terra?" he questioned, attempting to soothe her.

"Edgar….h-h-he was…crying…" she stuttered, while the others looked at her with wonder. "Sabin m-m-must've been hurt, and he might have showed Edgar something unpleasant…"

"THAT LUG!" Celes boasted. "I thought he loved his brother!"

"I did too…." Terra replied. "But I was more surprised he was holding himself on that one knee…"

At those words, Celes, Locke, Strago, Mog, Shadow and Setzer, who came in the room seconds ago, turned to her, hoping they heard right. "Wait," Locke interrupted. "You said he got down on ONE knee, right?" he asked.

Terra nodded. "I'm positive."

"And he pulled something out of his pocket, showing it to Edgar, right?" Setzer piped up. At Terra's nod, Setzer begin to grin wickedly.

"Did you get a look at what Sabin showed to Edgar?" Celes asked, a knowing smile beginning to form. "Was it a small shiny object?"

Terra recollected her thoughts for a second. "Now that you mentioned it, yes, yes it was!" as she said this, everyone in the room began to smile, hoping they were right.

Their prayers were answered as they heard Edgar scream from the quarters, followed by a hearty laugh from Sabin. Seconds later, the loving brothers came crashing out of the room, Edgar's legs wrapped around his brother's muscular waist as the two were caught in a passionate kiss.

After coming up for breath, a red-faced Edgar smiled at the others. The others began to shout in cheer as he held up his right hand, now donning a gold band.

"About damn time!" Celes huffed in relief. "I did NOT spend two freakin' hours in the jewelry story in Figaro helping you look for 'the perfect ring' to propose with." She smacked Sabin playfully but smiled nonetheless.

"W-wait, what's going on?" Terra asked, confused.

"What you witnessed," Locke started, gesturing a hand at the two, "was Sabin proposing to Edgar." Still confused, Locke continued. "They're getting married." As he said this, realization hit Terra, who began to squeak in joy.

Celes came up behind Locke. "which also means WE won the bet!"

Both Figaro brothers looked up in Surprise. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"We had a bet going to see when Sabin would grow balls and propose." Setzer replied bluntly. "Celes, Locke, a reluctant Shadow," he elbowed the dark-clothed man "and I were betting 5000 gil AT LEAST within the next half year." He then gestured to the short moogle. "Mog, Cyan and Strago bet double the time." With that, the pilot snatched the moogle's early winnings. "Thank you, my good moogle."

"Bite me, kupo!" Mog pouted.

After a few seconds, the brothers shrugged. "Oh well, who cares?" Sabin exclaimed. "We're getting married!" and with that, he picked up a blushing Edgar and took off to Setzer's quarters again to claim his brother once more.

"Well looks like this gil's gonna be used for 'other' purposes." Setzer finally realized. "Both of them don't know the meaning of a towel." He still grinned, rushing off.

Terra smiled, thinking of the brothers' display of affection. "So that really is love," she sighed happily.

Shadow appeared next to her. "Don't think you won't find it," he replied softly, gently grasping her hand gently. "One would be foolish to turn you down. You are a young woman of great nature." As he said this, Terra blushed, but found herself leaning into Shadow, who surprisingly, grazed his thumb over her hand.

He stood up from their stools. "Would you like to join me for a stroll outside?" he offered a hand, in which she took with a smile. And with that, Terra and Shadow left for the deck.

Celes' brow rose. "7500 gil says they're together within the next two months." She challenged simply. "Two years AT LEAST for a proposal."

Strago thought for a moment. "Double the gil AND the time for me and the moogle, here." He challenged back, feeling cocky.

"Screw this! I'm out, kupo!" Mog boasted, flying off, not taking another chance. Celes, Locke smirked at the mage, who was unaffected.

"I ain't no quitter!"

Locke grinned. "So be it."

_**FIN**_

_**Hope this was good even for a….one-shot, I believe. Read and review! :D**_


End file.
